


aH

by C0rpseM0uth



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: NSFW Art, Other, Trans!Galo, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 12:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21054761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0rpseM0uth/pseuds/C0rpseM0uth
Summary: Edit: You ever upload an image and  realize it’s basically inaccessible through mobile





	aH

ok but like

all of you writing him as a trans character are absolutely sending me

i'd like to think that's lio's hand,, , ,

<strike>also please forgive me if trans!galo isn't the appropriate thing to tag this aaaaa</strike>

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: You ever upload an image and realize it’s basically inaccessible through mobile


End file.
